


First the Bloom

by M34GS



Series: The Garden Grows Hungry [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Cannibalism, Cooking, Death, Flashbacks, Gardening, M/M, Non-volleyball adult au, Suicide, non-volleyball high school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M34GS/pseuds/M34GS
Summary: Shouyou is in a bit of a rough spot, after what happened with Kei and Tooru. He turns to his friends, Kenma and Keiji, for help due to their shared past.But this time, there might not be a good ending for the three of them.Everything that blooms, will wilt eventually.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: The Garden Grows Hungry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775848
Comments: 19
Kudos: 33





	1. Friendships Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope you enjoy this addition to the series! It's gonna be a multi-chapter one, and I'm very excited to share this!

Kenma slouched in his seat, eyes glued to his game, as he listened to Tetsurou talk. He liked the sound of his voice, and he also liked how low-maintenance his boyfriend was in terms of conversation. He didn’t have to focus hard and respond specifically in order for Tetsurou to continue on. It was ideal. They were ideal. Kenma always thought so. He would do anything for Tetsurou. The only person he cared about on the same level was Shouyou. Which is why, as his phone chimed with the specific noise he assigned Shouyou, Kenma did the unbelievable. He paused his game.

Kenma ignored Tetsurou’s wide-eyed stare and exaggerated, sarcastic gasp. He picked up the phone to read Shouyou’s text. It was to their group chat. Tetsurou snickered and picked up the remote to start playing in Kenma’s stead. Kenma ignored him.

Shouyou: _Need help with gardening and recipes. Also, lately I’ve been having some nosy critters digging around. Any ideas how to get rid of them?_

Kenma raised his eyebrows. Three dots appeared and Kenma waited for the next message.

Keiji: _I told you if you had too many of those plants, you’d attract trouble._

Shouyou: _Yes. Thank you. Now, if you could, advice? Please?_

Kenma couldn’t help the snort that escaped him. Tetsurou shot him a confused look, which he ignored again.

Kenma: _Maybe we should meet up and you can explain the whole problem._

Shouyou: _Kenma! You’re a genius! Let’s meet up! Plus, I haven’t seen you both in forever, so it’d be like that saying…the one with the birds and the stones._

Keiji: _Killing two birds with one stone._

Shouyou: _Yes! That one._

Kenma: _So, where should we meet up? And when?_

Shouyou: _Well, obviously you know the where. And tomorrow!! I miss you guys too much! Plus I need heeeeelp ASAP._

Kenma smiled at his phone. He watched as Keiji typed, and ignored the glances Tetsurou kept sneaking at him.

Keiji: _You’re way too enthusiastic about this. What time tomorrow?_

Shouyou: _LOL. Let’s do noon._

Kenma nodded and sent a thumbs-up to the group. Then he exited the conversation and checked the time.

“…was it Shouyou?” Tetsurou asked, a small smirk on his face. Kenma stretched and nodded, not even surprised he guessed it.

“Yeah,” he replied quietly.

“You going to hang out?”

Kenma nodded. “Tomorrow.”

“Can I come?” The question was innocent, and most people would’ve been glad to spend time with all of their favourite people, but Kenma shook his head.

“No.”

“Eh??! Why not? What are you guys going to be up to, hmmmm?” Tetsurou stared at him with a suggestive smirk. Kenma rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his empty take-out container and tossing it out.

“You weren’t invited,” he answered simply.

“But Kenma! I never get to hang out with the little shrimp anymore! I have to keep up my place as favourite over Koutarou!”

Kenma sighed. “Koutarou won’t be there either. Don’t worry. Actually, you two should hang out, so you don’t bother Keiji and I while we see Shouyou.” His tone was flat and matter-of-fact, but Kenma wished for nothing more than to be able to bring Tetsurou along. But he couldn’t do that. Not without revealing everything they worked so hard to keep quiet.

***

**Six years earlier:**

Kenma was sitting alone, again. He didn’t mind it, usually. It wasn’t too loud, there weren’t too many colours or overwhelming smells. Being alone was good. Being around Tetsurou was better, but only when they were alone. Other people got in the way. They always did. So being alone was good. Except today. Today, he was alone among people. So. Many. People. And he was in his corner in the cafeteria, minding his own business. Tetsurou was somewhere with some of his other friends. His sport friends.

Kenma hunched over his lunch tray and tried to focus only on his food. The noise around him was an indistinct roar and the colours were bright and flashing around him. He needed less. Less stimulation. With a frown, Kenma lowered himself further in his seat and pulled up the hood of his sweater. His sleeves covered his hands, warm and soft and comfortable, leaving just his fingers uncovered so he could play his video games and text. Chewing his lip, Kenma scraped the food on his plate into neat piles. There was no reason for salad to touch potatoes; one was hot and one was cold. It was just wrong. He adjusted the food around until it was fixed, with each food type having its own section. He didn’t understand why the servers behind the counter didn’t do it like that to begin with…he even turned his plate to indicate where they should place the food. But none of them paid any attention. They all seemed bound and determined to slop the food right into the middle of his plate where it would sit in an unholy mixture. Kenma managed to focus so much on the food that he didn’t notice people approach his table, not until they were there.

“Hello!” a bright and cheery voice called. Kenma’s head shot up and he looked at the people standing in front of him, just across the table. Two boys; one with bright orange hair and noticeably shorter than the other one. The other had dark hair. Kenma didn’t look at their faces. He found eye-contact uncomfortable.

“…hi,” he replied quietly. He took a breath in and focused the way Tetsurou told him to; aim your eyes at their ears or something…you don’t have to look at their faces.

“I’m Shouyou, and this grumpy grump is Tobio! Do you mind if we sit with you?” the one with the bright voice and orange hair continued. Kenma hesitated. His eyes darted around the room quickly, seeing all the other tables full, and realized he would be considered impolite if he didn’t say yes.

“…you can sit there,” Kenma mumbled. He returned his gaze to his tray.

“Thanks!” Shouyou responded. He quickly took the seat right in front of Kenma. The Tobio guy sat next to him with a quiet ‘thank you’. Kenma just nodded. Hopefully they would leave him alone. His hopes were dashed as Shouyou promptly spoke again. “So, what’s your name?” Kenma glanced up as far as he dared and found himself startled to see a pair of brown eyes fixated on him. He hadn’t accounted for the other’s lack of height. Quickly he looked down again, body tensed.

“I’m Kenma.” He tried to keep his answers short and quiet, hoping the other boy would just leave him alone.

“Cool! Nice to meet you!” Shouyou didn’t seem to mind Kenma wasn’t looking at him. “Are you a first year too?” Kenma shook his head.

“No.”

“Second year?”

“Yes.”

“Wow! Tobio and I are first years! High school is so intense…it’s like…gwaaaaaah and all the teachers teach like- like…vroooooom! You know?! It’s been months and I still think it’s so crazy!!” Shouyou moved his hands a lot as he talked. Kenma found himself staring at the boy’s hands as they moved. And Shouyou kept talking. He was small. Everything about him seemed small and dainty, and excitable. Like a baby bird. An annoyingly loud baby bird. “…What about you, Kenma?” Kenma blinked and quickly turned back to his food.

“Um. Yeah.” He wasn’t even sure what he just agreed to, as Shouyou had been talking for a while now.

“Great!” Shouyou exclaimed. “I’m so glad to have a new friend!”

Oh. _Oh._

_Oh no._

Friends required effort. Kenma knew this, because he and Tetsurou were friends, and sometimes that was a bit exhausting. He knew being friends with Shouyou would push his limits. But he was too afraid to do anything other than go with what was happening. He would be the weird kid, well he already was…but even more so if he suddenly said to such a bright and bubbly boy ‘sorry I wasn’t paying attention and I don’t really want to be your friend’. So he went with it.

From that day on, Kenma didn’t get lunches alone. Or breaks alone. Or anything alone. He didn’t count classes because all his classmates and teachers were around then. Tetsurou would pester him on his breaks and after school, and during lunches Shouyou would find him, with or without Tobio in tow. It got worse after Tetsurou met Shouyou. He figured the other kid was a good influence on Kenma, and he seemed to like the guy, so he invited him to hang out with them more and more. And when Tetsurou’s friend and classmate, Koutarou, got thrown into the mix…well then it was chaos.

It was going to be one of those days this time. Kenma knew it. It was pizza day in the cafeteria, and there was always pop, which meant a hyped up Shouyou. The kid loved sugar. Tetsurou and Koutarou had already grabbed their food and claimed the table Kenma usually sat at. He could sit at another table, but he _liked_ that one. It was the one he always sat at. And they had even left his seat open. Tetsurou knew how much he liked routine and structure, and he suspected the older boy had told both Shouyou and Koutarou that, as their spontaneous adventures had become less and less and they more often made plans ahead of time now. Kenma appreciated this.

Also, if he didn’t sit with them, the other three would get sad or worried and pester him until he was thoroughly annoyed. It was easier to just sit and eat with them. And he would be lying if he said Shouyou and Koutarou hadn’t grown on him over the last month.

With a sigh, Kenma gathered his tray. _At least it’s impossible for them to make foods that shouldn’t touch mix when it’s just pizza,_ he thought to himself. He walked to his table, head down, watching his feet. So of course, he didn’t see anyone who was coming toward him. He did hear someone call his name, but he didn’t stop, mind focused on getting through the crowd to his table. He was forced to stop abruptly, after colliding with a large, solid object moving in the opposite direction. Kenma was knocked flat on his butt. His tray fell out of his hands and his food spilled on the floor.

Blinking, Kenma looked up. He looked way up. Because the boy towering over him was very, very tall for a high schooler. He glared down at Kenma, who whipped his eyes away from the intense gaze.

“You should watch where you’re going,” a deep voice rumbled, and Kenma knew it was the boy he’d bumped into.

“S-sorry,” he mumbled back as he tried to gather his spilled lunch. Instantly, another voice chimed in.

“You should watch out too! I saw you, you weren’t looking either!” It was Shouyou. Kenma could see his legs out of the corner of his eyes. “You should apologize too!” He was shouting at the older boy. Kenma tensed. He didn’t want a scene.

“Shouyou…it’s fine,” he answered. He didn’t feel fine. Part of him agreed with Shouyou, felt that he was not the only one at fault. But he really, really did not want any extra attention on himself at that moment. He could feel eyes burning into him as the background noise of the cafeteria died out, and his cheeks reddened with shame.

“What’s going on?” Oh no, that was Tetsurou.

“Are you ok, Kenma?” There was Koutarou. Kenma’s heart was racing. Why were all of them right there right _right_ now? He needed them to go away, to act like nothing happened, to make the eyes just go back to their own food and own conversations, to ignore him and this embarrassing situation. His hands were shaking.

“I have nothing to apologize for. He wasn’t watching where he was walking. That’s not my fault,” the other boy replied to Shouyou.

“Hey!” Shouyou protested, but Tetsurou cut him off.

“Fuck off, Wakatoshi, you bastard,” he snapped. There was silence for a moment, and Kenma could only imagine the stare-down that was happening, because he didn’t dare take his eyes off his food. The boy, Wakatoshi, must have decided he was outnumbered, even if Shouyou was short, because suddenly, his feet turned and he walked away without another word.

Instantly, Shouyou knelt down beside Kenma. “Are you ok, Kenma?” Kenma nodded. Shouyou helped him finish gathering his food and then he followed Kenma to their table. Koutarou and Tetsurou were behind Shouyou. The four of them sat, and it was quiet for a while. Even Shouyou was quiet, and that unnerved Kenma more than he thought it would.

In an attempt to break the silence, Koutarou spoke. “Hey, Shou, no Tobio with you today?” His tone had a forced cheerful sound to it.

“Ah, no. He said he was busy,” Shouyou answered, but his tone was distracted. Kenma glanced at Shouyou’s tray and noticed the boy hadn’t even touched his food. Shouyou must have seen him looking, because his next words were “Oh, I’m not really hungry. Kenma, you should eat mine instead of the stuff that fell on the floor. Um. I have to go to the toilet. I’ll be back! Bye!” With that, Shouyou bolted out of his seat and left the cafeteria. He didn’t come back during lunch, and Kenma didn’t see him for the rest of the day. It left a weird feeling in his gut. Tetsurou told him they hadn’t seen Wakatoshi after lunch, either. The bad feeling in Kenma’s stomach only got worse.

By the time he was home, Kenma was a wreck. He was stressed about lunch. He was worried about Shouyou. He was tired. He didn’t want to do anything, so he didn’t. He just crawled upstairs and into bed and covered himself from head to toe with soft blankets and played on his phone until he could hardly keep his eyes open.

The next day at school, Kenma couldn’t keep himself from scanning the hallways, looking for any flash of bright orange hair, listening for any sound of the bubbly voice. He couldn’t describe the relief he felt when he heard “Kenma!” and turned to see Shouyou running toward him.

“Sorry, I got caught up yesterday and couldn’t come back to lunch! I really really am sorry! I’ll make it up to you, I promise,” Shouyou apologized. Kenma blinked.

“N-no…uh…I’m…I just…I’m glad you’re ok. You seemed…different at lunch yesterday,” Kenma mumbled. Shouyou tilted his head.

“Different? Huh, I didn’t realize,” he stated with a smile. Kenma fixed his gaze on the floor and nodded. “Well. I’m back to normal today, you’ll see!”

“Ok,” Kenma murmured. “Um. I have to get to class now.”

“Right! Classes! See you, Kenma!” Shouyou trotted off to where Tobio stood, waiting for the excited first year. Kenma turned and walked the other way, to his own homeroom.

Homeroom was usually a quiet affair. Usually. But not on days like today; days when they had a new student arrive. Kenma was startled to see a boy sitting in his usual spot. No one ever sat in his spot. He was the weird kid. They didn’t want to be associated with him.

Unfortunately, Kenma didn’t notice until he was right in front of the desk, which was the last one in the row, because he was, again, looking at his feet. He swallowed nervously and glanced around, trying to find a nearby empty desk he could casually slip into. He spotted one to the left, but he wasn’t fast enough apparently.

“Um. Can I help you?” Kenma was startled by the soft voice. He blinked and stared at the boy, noting that he was rather pretty. Not as pretty as Tetsurou, in Kenma’s opinion, but definitely close.

“Uh, n-no, I…” Kenma began, but he was interrupted by a classmate, he wasn’t sure who.

“Oh, that’s _his_ usual seat. No one sits there. Kenma is…well…”

Kenma felt his cheeks heat up as several of his other classmates giggled. He bit his lip and lowered his eyes to the desktop.

“Oh,” the new boy said. “I didn’t realize this seat was taken.” He moved to stand, and Kenma couldn’t help but look up, wide eyed. No one had ever moved for him out of politeness, aside from his friends.

“Uh-um you don’t have to,” he mumbled quickly. The boy turned to him, pretty blue eyes confused.

“Sorry? I didn’t hear you.” He had his bag in his hand and was almost out of the seat. Kenma shook his head.

“Um, I’ll just sit over there.” He gestured to the seat next to the new boy, which was currently empty.

“Oh. Ok then,” the new boy answered. He sat back down. Kenma slid into the seat next to his. Another voice, which Kenma couldn’t place (he really stopped paying attention to his classmates a while ago; they never had anything nice to say), giggled.

“Oh, wow. Even weird little Kenma isn’t immune to pretty people.” Kenma felt his ears and cheeks burn and his eyes stung. _Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t. Cry._ He chanted in his mind. If he cried, they would laugh harder.

That was when the teacher walked in, followed by the bell signaling the start of school. “Alright, everyone! Settle please! We have a new student, and I’d like them to come up here and introduce themselves.” The boy next to Kenma took that as his cue and made his way to the front of the room. Kenma stared at his desktop.

“I’m Keiji Akaashi. It’s nice to meet you,” he stated formally.

“It’s nice to meet you, too, Keiji,” the teacher announced with a smile. “We’ll assign someone to help you around the school for the first few days.” She turned to the class. “Let’s see…”

“I’d like to be paired with Kenma, please,” Keiji interrupted her. Kenma’s head shot up. The teacher turned back to him, a surprised look on her face.

“Oh? Do you two know each other?” she asked. Keiji shook his head.

“We just met before class,” he corrected her. The teacher pursed her lips and looked back at Kenma.

“Well, I suppose that settles that, then. Kenma, please show Keiji around the school during breaks and help him out during classes, thank you,” the teacher announced. Kenma could do nothing but nod numbly. Keiji gave a small bow of his head and returned to his seat.

Throughout the morning classes, Kenma had to do very little to assist Keiji. It turns out the boy was fairly smart. During morning break, he showed the new boy around part of the school. He found he didn’t mind showing Keiji around. He was quiet, and polite, and he didn’t say a single thing about Kenma being weird or rude.

It was when they got to lunch that Kenma realized he had forgotten to warn this nice, quiet boy, about the three, sometimes four, terrors he sat with. They were halfway through the lunch line when he thought of it. Kenma looked up at Keiji, who was slightly taller than him. “Um, K-Keiji,” he started hesitantly. Keiji turned his gaze from the menu for the day and looked at him. His eyes were so intense and beautiful, it made Kenma want to squirm. Instead, he gathered his courage. “Um…the people…that I sit with…you, ah, they…they’re a bit…loud,” he finished lamely. Keiji tilted his head and regarded him for a moment.

“I’m sure if they’re your friends, it’ll be fine. You seem like a nice person,” he answered finally. Kenma couldn’t fight the blush that crept onto his cheeks and he turned his face away.

“Th-thanks.” He hunched his shoulders up and they continued in the line to get their food. Once both boys had their meals, Kenma started leading Keiji to their usual table. Luckily, no one else was there yet, so they could get settled. Kenma felt anxiety build in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t understand why, but he wanted Keiji to get along with Shouyou and Koutarou and Tetsurou. He liked being around Keiji already, and it was nice to have someone in his classes who didn’t ignore or avoid him.

“Hey, hey, hey!” a familiar voice called. Kenma closed his eyes and braced himself for Koutarou’s energetic personality. “Kenma! Who’s your new friend?”

“Hello Koutarou,” Kenma greeted quietly. He glanced up to see his childhood friend following Koutarou, an eyebrow raised at Keiji’s presence at their table. “Tetsurou.” He glanced at Keiji, who was looking at the other two with a polite expression. At least, Kenma thought it looked polite. But he wasn’t really sure. He wasn’t the greatest at reading people. “Um, this is Keiji. He’s new to the school. And in my class. Keiji, this is Koutarou and Tetsurou.” Keiji nodded at both of them and sent them each a smile as they sat down.

“Nice to meet ya, Keiji!” Koutarou called out. Tetsurou nodded.

“Yeah, pleasure and all,” he added. Keiji was about to reply, when a streak of orange, towing another stumbling boy, raced up to the table.

“KENMA!!!!” Shouyou shouted as he leapt into a seat, dragging Tobio with him. Then his eyes caught sight of Keiji and widened. “We have a new friend?! AWESOME!” Tobio just sat quietly next to Shouyou, staring at Keiji. Keiji blinked and pulled back a little.

"Oh. This is Shouyou, and Tobio," Kenma introduced, nodding to each of them in turn. Keiji nodded.

“Ah. I didn’t know this school had elementary too,” he observed softly. Shouyou tilted his head.

“They have elementary kids here?! Where?” he demanded, swiveling in his seat, looking around. Koutarou laughed and Tetsurou snorted with an amused smirk.

“He means _you_ , dumbass,” Tobio pointed out. Shouyou stopped moving and blinked. Then he frowned at Tobio.

“I’m not in elementary! And I’m not a dumbass!!” he snapped. Tobio rolled his eyes.

“Yes you are!” He shot back. Shouyou stuck his tongue out at him.

“I am not!”

“Yes, you’re dumb and short!”

“No, _you’re_ dumb, and- and ugly!”

The argument seemed about to disrupt into a full-blown fight, until Keiji broke in. “I apologize if I said something upsetting. I shouldn’t have assumed anything,” he tired to appease them. Tobio just glared and then started wolfing down his food. Shouyou turned back to Keiji and appraised him with pursed lips.

“Hmmm. Ok! I accept your apology!” Shouyou grinned. Then he hastily dug into his own food.

“Wow. That’s the fastest they’ve ever stopped arguing,” Tetsurou observed. He picked at his own food. Koutarou nodded.

“Yeah! Usually they’re much more rowdy!” he agreed. Tetsurou and Kenma stopped to look at him.

“As if you’re any better,” Tetsurou countered with a smirk. Koutarou glared at him.

“I’m not that bad!” he protested. Kenma closed his eyes and sighed.

“You’re both just as bad,” he muttered.

“Kenma!” Tetsurou whined at the sudden betrayal, while Koutarou gloated.

“Hah! You’re bad too,” Koutarou rubbed it in. Tetsurou gave him a glare, but there was no real malice in it.

Kenma sighed and started to move his food on his plate. The broccoli was touching the mashed potatoes, which was fine, but the gravy was starting to drip dangerously close to the broccoli, which was not fine.

“Ah, did you guys hear what happened to Wakatoshi?” Tetsurou changed the subject abruptly. Kenma hummed.

“No,” he answered, not really sure if he wanted to listen to this conversation.

“Mmmpf mummmmpmmmd?” Shouyou spoke through a mouthful of food.

“Swallow your food, dumbass,” Tobio snapped and hit him on the back of his head. Shouyou glared at him, but swallowed his food.

“I said ‘what happened’,” he repeated.

“He didn’t show up for class at all yet today,” Koutarou started. “And everyone was confused, cuz, like, the guy never missed a day before. Now he's missed one and a half.”

“Yeah, so everyone was asking around, and his best friend, that redhead Tendou, started saying how yesterday he was in an accident,” Tetsurou continued.

“Wait, what?” Kenma was suddenly invested in the conversation. “What happened?” He noticed Keiji looking a little lost, but concerned, next to him.

“That’s the thing, it’s weird. It happened during lunch yesterday, that’s why he was missing for half the day and no one knew what happened. Apparently, he ended up in the middle of the street and no one knows what he was doing there or why he was even that far from the school during lunch,” Tetsurou continued. He paused to take a bite of his food.

“Can’t they just ask him?” Tobio frowned as he spoke, and Kenma nodded. That would be the logical way to figure it out…unless…

“He’s in a coma,” Koutarou informed them. “Tendou said they have no idea when he’ll wake up or even if he’ll wake up. And no one else was around except the driver. Tendou said they were in too much shock or something to really say what happened, so not even the family knows how the accident happened.”

Shouyou stared at his plate quietly, and Kenma found it unusual that he was so quiet. Until he spoke, and what he said made Kenma’s blood freeze. “He probably wasn’t looking where he was walking.” It was a simple sentence, and Shouyou didn’t make any particular expression while he said it, but Kenma felt his stomach drop.

No one else seemed disturbed by Shouyou’s observation. Koutarou even nodded along. “Yeah, he probably didn’t see them coming, or he wouldn’t have gone out into the middle of the street. Wonder what was so important that he was that distracted, though.”

“It’s too bad that happened to him,” Keiji stated softly. Kenma was struck by the realization that he had no idea who Wakatoshi was, or why any of them were talking about him. At least, until Tetsurou shrugged and spoke.

“Yeah, well the guy was a dick. He knocked Kenma over yesterday and refused to apologize or even see if he was ok. And he says a lot of rude things to everyone. Like, he only has one friend and I’m sure that’s why. So, I say it’s karma. It’s shitty, but it’s karma.”

Shouyou nodded vigorously. “Yeah, it’s not good, but he was a dick.”

Keiji frowned. “Does that make it any less horrible, though?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Shouyou answered honestly. “I’m just glad he won’t bother Kenma again.” Kenma felt a mix of feelings flood through him. He was grateful Shouyou was concerned over him, and a little relieved also that he wouldn’t have to deal with Wakatoshi for now. But he also thought a car accident was a horrible thing, regardless who was involved. And he couldn’t stop the cold feeling in his body that seemed to get worse with everything Shouyou said.

“Yeah! He won’t bother Kenma, and he can heal up in the hospital and then maybe he’ll be nicer,” Koutarou declared between bites of food. He placed his empty plate back on his tray. Next to him, Tetsurou nodded, unaware that Koutarou was gearing up to swipe the rest of his chicken. All he saw was a flash of movement and then he was grabbing Koutarou’s arm as the other tried to pull it back with the chicken on his fork. “Ack! Let go!”

“Give me back my food!” Tetsurou demanded. Koutarou shook his head.

“I need it more! My muscles are bigger than yours!” he protested. His golden eyes shone with determination. “The lunch servers never put enough on my plate but they gave you extra!”

“We got the same amount! And I have plenty of muscles too!”

“No! You definitely had more meat than me!”

Tetsurou tried to grab the chicken with his other hand, but Koutarou twisted his arm so his hand was over his head. He leaned forward and shoved the chicken into his mouth, all while Tetsurou shouted and hit his arm.

“You ass! Give it back!”

Koutarou stopped fighting and looked at him. Then he opened his mouth and leaned forward, about to drop the chewed chicken on Tetsurou.

“AGH! NO! FUCK! JUST KEEP IT!” Tetsurou shoved Koutarou away from him before he could spit the chicken out. Koutarou slid off his chair and landed on his butt, but he grinned closed-mouthed as he swallowed the rest of the meat.

“…you two are gross,” Kenma muttered. Shouyou was laughing and Tobio continued to shovel his food into his mouth like it would disappear if he stopped. Keiji was observing the interaction with wide eyes. Then he turned to Kenma.

“I see what you meant about them being loud,” he murmured. Kenma nodded. Keiji bit his lip and watched as Koutarou climbed back into his seat, bickering with Tetsurou and being praised by Shouyou. “Are they always like this?” Kenma sighed and nodded again.

“Unfortunately.”

***

**Present:**

Keiji sat in the far corner of the diner he and his friends had decided on. It’d been a while since they were there, but not much had changed. It was still narrow, a little crowded, with outdated decor that reminded him of something from an old movie, only he couldn’t think of which one. He had walked right in and taken their usual table. A waitress came around, but he told her he was waiting for two more before ordering.

Keiji tapped his fingers on the table. Koutarou had been especially clingy that morning, and he was certain he was going to be late. Not that he minded. Koutarou was the best thing that ever happened to him, and he would do just about anything for him. That included cancelling on Shouyou and Kenma, if Kou asked him to. They may be friends, but Koutarou was his number-one priority, had been since they started dating, and now they were married. However, when Koutarou heard he was to spend time with friends, he all but shoved Keiji out of the house, claiming he didn’t spend enough time doing things with his other friends. He felt a twinge of annoyance as he watched the clock on the wall draw closer and closer to noon. Not only was he early, but he was the only one here. He could have spent more time with Koutarou.

It was five minutes to twelve, and Keiji’s annoyance was reaching its peak, when the door opened and Shouyou bounced in, followed by Kenma. Of course they arrived together. Kenma practically worshipped the ground Shouyou walked on. Not that Shouyou knew that. And Shouyou adored Kenma, almost as much as he adored Tobio, his husband. Kenma didn’t know that. But Keiji did. Keiji knew everything. Because he was the one they went to when they were troubled. He didn’t mind listening, and he wanted his friends to be happy, but only if their happiness was compatible with Koutarou’s. If his friends were countries, then Koutarou was the world. Nothing that brought him pain was acceptable, not in Keiji’s eyes.

Shouyou grinned and waved when he saw him. Keiji smiled back and returned the wave, albeit less enthusiastically. Kenma just nodded at him, but that was Kenma. He knew it was the equivalent to Shouyou’s greeting. The other two slid into the booth seats across from him.

“Hey Keiji, I missed you!” Shouyou declared loudly. Keiji couldn’t help his smile.

“Yes, it’s good to see you both too,” he replied. The waitress saw his company had arrived and hustled over to take their order. After ordering, Keiji turned to Shouyou. “So. What is it you’re having trouble with, exactly?”

“Ah.” Shouyou glanced around without moving his head. The diner was full, but no one was paying attention to them. “Well. You remember my neighbours?” Kenma hummed thoughtfully.

“Tadashi…and Kei, right?” He asked. Shouyou nodded.

“Yeah. Well. Kei has been missing for a while now.”

Keiji closed his eyes and groaned. “Shouyou.”

“Look, it wasn’t like I really planned it…it just was sort of a spur-of-the moment thing, ok? Like, I wasn’t intending to do… _that_ , but it just sort of happened,” Shouyou defended quickly. Keiji opened his eyes to stare at Shouyou with doubt.

“How does that ‘just happen’?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You mean, like a passion crime, right Shouyou?” Kenma tried to help him out. Shouyou brightened and nodded.

“Yeah! Like that!”

“…ok. Let’s say it was that,” Keiji started. He paused as Shouyou opened his mouth to protest and gave him a look that silenced him instantly. “Let’s say it was, for now. What did you do after? How did you clean up?”

Shouyou hummed. “Well, I cut up the useful parts. You know how expensive meat can be.” Keiji nodded. He did know that. Koutarou was constantly trying to get away with adding more meat to their grocery list, but Keiji knew they couldn’t afford to eat that way. “And the rest…well, I have that really large compost bin Tobio built for me…and my flowers need nutrients, so…” Keiji pursed his lips.

“What about the bones?” he asked.

“…yeah I’m not sure what to do about that yet,” Shouyou admitted.

“Maybe, you could scatter them, or something? Or grind them up,” Kenma suggested. Shouyou tilted his head, considering the suggestion.

“Hmmm, that could work,” he agreed. Keiji nodded.

“Ok. Then what about the ‘critters’ who’ve been digging around?” He felt a nervous thrill run through him as he spoke and he couldn’t stop his eyes from glancing around, watching for anyone suspicious. Apparently, Shouyou and Kenma felt the same, as they both glanced around too before continuing.

“Well, lately there’s been this annoying cop…his name’s Officer Sawamura,” Shouyou spoke quietly but casually, as if they were just discussing the weather. “He was over to ask me questions a few times, about Kei. So far, I haven’t revealed anything too suspicious, and really his only connection to me about that is that I saw Kei earlier that day to return containers. But it’s easy enough to pull the wide eyes and ‘oh, he was alive when I last saw him, and I don’t have any idea where he could’ve gone, Officer!’ and he believes me.” Keiji nodded, and Kenma smiled, both rather proud of how convincing their friend could be.

“You should be fine, then, if he believes you,” Kenma consoled. They paused their conversation as the waitress came back with their food and drinks.

Shouyou watched the waitress leave, certain she was out of earshot before he continued, “yeah, about that…there was this guy…”

“Shouyou, why,” Keiji groaned.

“Look. He was being mean to Tobio at work, and all Tobio wanted to do was make things right, but he kept ignoring him and just being rude. What would you do if that was Koutarou?”

“I would let him vent to me and then encourage him to talk to the guy and give him a chance to change,” Keiji answered with an unimpressed expression.

“Liar.” Shouyou stared right back at him. Keiji pursed his lips and exhaled slowly.

“Ok. I guess you got me on that one,” he admitted slowly. “But seriously? Two people that close together?”

“It gets worse,” Shouyou moaned. He took a sip of his soda.

“How could it get worse?” Kenma asked. He nibbled on a fry. Keiji was pleased to see him actually eating more food.

“Officer Sawamura was assigned the case. And he said it was ‘interesting’ how I seem to have a connection to two missing persons cases.” Shouyou sighed and ran a hand through his orange hair. “I just don’t know how to fix this. Besides the obvious, I mean.”

Keiji put down the sandwich he was about to bite into and looked at Shouyou sternly. “Do _not_ murder a cop. You will not be able to get away with that one.” Shouyou winced.

“Sorry, I should have been more clear. I already did that. I need to figure out how to cover it up.”

Kenma dropped the fry he was eating and Keiji stared at Shouyou. Shouyou laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Shouyou. What. The. Fuck?!” Keiji hissed. In his mind, he was thrown back, all those years ago, to when it all started.

***

**Six years earlier:**

Keiji thought Kenma was a kind person. He was soft spoken, and he seemed very shy, but he was not rude at all. Keiji himself was soft-spoken in a lot of situations, and that was why he requested Kenma be the one to show him around.

It went well, right up to lunch. Then, while they were talking with his _very noisy_ friends, the atmosphere changed. It was when they were talking about the boy who was hit by the car. The orange-haired one seemed very serious when he said the other boy wasn’t watching where he was going. And even though his statement was normal enough, Kenma seemed to tense right up. It was odd.

The fun atmosphere returned when the one boy, Koutarou, stole Tetsurou’s chicken. Keiji couldn’t help but notice how Koutarou looked cute with that determined gleam in his eyes and cheeks puffed out with food. Childish, but cute.

The rest of the day, Keiji continued to follow Kenma around, but the boy still seemed tense. It was the end of the day now, and Keiji was determined to find out why. Before he could ask to speak to Kenma, Kenma said “I’m going to go and talk to Shouyou for a minute. I’ll see you later.” Keiji nodded. The corridor was mostly empty, but apparently Shouyou had extra tutoring he had to stay for as he was failing English. Keiji waited until Kenma was out of sight, then he started on the same route, determined to know what it was that was going on. Kenma was a nice boy. He shouldn’t be all worked up over something.

He had just turned down the hall with the English classroom when he saw Shouyou calling out a good bye to the teacher he’d been working with. He and Kenma then turned and walked further down the corridor, to an empty classroom. Keiji followed after they closed the door and waited outside of it, listening.

“Shouyou, I need to ask you something,” Kenma started talking. His tone sounded as it had through the day. Keiji leaned closer to the door to listen. He tried to also stay aware of his surroundings. This position would be difficult to explain.

“Ok! What’s up, Kenma?” Keiji could almost picture Shouyou bouncing as he spoke. The boy was a ball of energy.

“About Wakatoshi…what did you mean when you said he wasn’t watching where he was walking?” Kenma sounded a little hesitant now, as if he didn’t want an answer. Keiji frowned. He couldn’t understand what exactly was bad about that statement.

“What are you talking about? I meant exactly what I said. He wasn’t watching.” Shouyou’s words were innocent, and his voice was light, but his tone held a dangerous note to it. Keiji couldn’t help but shiver.

“Shouyou. Answer me honestly. Did you have anything to do with the car accident?”

Keiji’s breath caught in his throat. That innocent, sweet, smiling, energetic boy? Involved in the accident? He’d only seen Shouyou for a little while, but he seemed like such an innocent soul. There was no way…

“Yes.” The answer was direct, simple, no two ways about it. Keiji pulled back slightly, blinking. _What?_ Then he leaned against the door again, trying to hear more.

“…why? Why did you do it?” Kenma sounded distraught now.

“Because! He was rude to you! You go through so much, and school is hard enough as it is, and then he knocked you over and didn’t even apologize or try to see if you were ok! He could’ve hurt you, and you were upset…more so than when other people say stuff. I didn’t like it. So I just…took care of it.” Keiji had leaned harder against the door, not wanting to miss anything, as Shouyou’s voice trailed off toward the end. Unfortunately, the door had not completely latched, and his weight was too much for it to stay in place. The door swung open and Keiji stumbled into the room. He landed on his hands and knees, eyes wide. For a moment, he froze. Then Keiji turned his head upward to see Shouyou and Kenma standing frozen and staring at him with wide eyes.

“U-um.” Keiji couldn’t find any words to excuse his current position. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched the other two, acutely aware he had just heard Shouyou admit to hurting someone for being rude to Kenma. What would he do to Keiji for eavesdropping?


	2. Blood to Nourish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys decide to help Shouyou.  
> Kenma remembers the first time the three of them worked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you are all doing well!!
> 
> And if you are easily triggered by mentions of suicide and/or graphic descriptions of murder, please know that both are present in this chapter, although the suicide mention is more about disguising a murder. Either way, please be careful.

Keiji stared up at the other two boys, still on his hands and knees. Suddenly, Shouyou crouched down in front of him. The boy’s usually bright, warm expression was cold and serious. Keiji swallowed dryly. “Hello Keiji.” The words were simple, and said in a cheerful tone, but Shouyou’s eyes were anything but pleased.

“U-um. Hi,” he managed to stammer.

“It’s rude to eavesdrop on other peoples’ conversations, Keiji,” Shouyou continued, as if he was merely pointing out a social rule, and not catching someone listening in on a confession that he’d practically tried to kill someone. Keiji nodded. It was weird, being so intimidated by someone younger than himself, but he didn’t want to test Shouyou’s patience.

“R-right.”

Shouyou tilted his head. “If you know that, then why did you do it?” And as he stared into Shouyou’s eyes, Keiji knew the boy would know if he lied. He didn’t know how, but it felt as if Shouyou could read into his very soul.

“I…I was worried about Kenma,” he spoke, his voice barely a whisper. “He seemed upset after lunch, and then he seemed determined to find you. Kenma is a nice person. I just wanted to make sure he was ok.” Keiji trembled as he finished talking. Shouyou blinked, and all at once his serious expression was gone, replaced by something more innocent.

“Oh, is that all? Well, that’s so nice that you care so much,” Shouyou announced. He rocked back on his heels and the smile he gave Keiji was a genuine one, which confused him even more. _How does he switch so fast?_ Regardless, Keiji felt the need to reassure Shouyou and Kenma of his intentions.

“I…I won’t tell anyone what I heard,” he offered quietly. Shouyou’s smile grew larger.

“That would be very appreciated!” He stood and offered a hand to Keiji. Keiji took it and stood up. “Oh, by the way, Kenma, I got that new game! Do you want to try it out today?” Shouyou was looking at Kenma expectantly, and Kenma…he was looking at Shouyou with awe in his eyes. Keiji could tell. That was when he realized just how lonely his classmate was. _And Shouyou was just doing something for a friend,_ he told himself.

Kenma nodded, with a smile, and Shouyou turned back to Keiji. “You too, Keiji! You should come and play,” he suggested. Keiji blinked.

“Are you sure?” he asked hesitantly.

Shouyou tilted his head again. “Why wouldn’t I be?” Keiji bit his lip. He didn’t want to push his luck, but he was also nervous. If this boy pushed a third-year student into traffic, or however he managed to get him in that accident, what would he be able to do to Keiji, who was a slim and quiet second-year? But he felt that honesty was the best way to interact with Shouyou and keep all his limbs attached. He hoped he was right.

“I was eavesdropping on your conversation, and I overheard your secret. Don’t you hate me a little for that?” He pointed out.

“Oh, that!” Shouyou laughed. He _laughed_. Keiji blinked in confusion. “You were worried about Kenma! We’re both Kenma’s friends, so we should try to be friends with each other. Also, you promised not to tell, so it’s all ok!”

“Oh.” Keiji’s cheeks turned pink and he lowered his gaze. “Um, then I would like to come as well.”

Shouyou grinned. “Perfect! We’re gonna be good friends, I have a feeling!”

***

**Present:**

After getting over the initial shock of Shouyou’s statement, Kenma picked up his fry and started eating again. He didn’t have to speak; he figured Keiji was ready to do it for the both of them. And he was right.

“Shouyou! You can’t just _murder a cop_! What…why… _how_ did you even?! How are you not in _jail_?!” Keiji’s voice remained low, but his words were so strong Kenma felt he may as well have shouted at Shouyou.

“Keiji, listen,” Shouyou started explaining, “I didn’t mean to, but then he was getting all suspicious, and I couldn’t have him digging anything else up, you know? So I followed him home one day…”

“Oh my god.”

“Listen! It’s not that bad. I wasn’t seen! I just followed and then when I knew where he lived, I came back later. And that’s not the problem right now, the problem is I have run out of room in my garden and my deep freezer,” Shouyou continued. “And Tobio is starting to suspect things. The night after I took care of his coworker, he started asking very specific questions about my whereabouts and where I was getting the meat. I don’t want him to get the wrong idea!”

“And what would the ‘wrong idea’ be?” Keiji demanded. “That you kill people?”

“No, that I just kill for the sake of killing. I always have a reason. It’s always justified,” Shouyou replied matter-of-factly. Kenma found himself nodding at that statement.

At that, Keiji looked at Kenma. “No, no! Don’t support this! We all agreed, remember? We all agreed we would do our best not to get caught in whatever we had to help each other with!”

“Awww, c’mon Keiji,” Shouyou pleaded. “Don’t be like that. I’m not caught yet, and I’m calling on you two for a little help so I don’t _get_ caught.” Keiji groaned and rested his forehead in his hands, eyes fixed on the table.

“Shouyou, I think Keiji is right. You do need to be more careful. It won’t be good if you’re caught,” Kenma stated softly. Shouyou sighed.

“I know. I wasn’t thinking. I just…snapped. With Kei. And then Tobio’s coworker. And then the cop. I just…I don’t know.” He looked down at his plate remorsefully. “I mean, I don’t regret it. They got what was coming to them. Except maybe the cop? But that’s more of an…occupational hazard, isn’t it? For cops? I mean, I do also wish Kei’s disappearance didn’t make Tadashi so sad, but what can I do about that?”

Keiji lifted his head slowly. He took a sip of his water and set the glass down gently. “Next time, you call us right away, ok?” When Shouyou nodded, he continued. “You don’t just murder people and then leave loose ends like that. I’ve told you that before.” Kenma felt bad as Shouyou stared at the table with a slightly dejected expression. Keiji was one person neither of them liked to disappoint. His scolding somehow always felt worse than anyone else’s. “And remember what I said. When this all started.”

Kenma chewed his bottom lip. He did remember.

***

**Six years earlier:**

It was four months after Wakatoshi’s ‘accident’. He still hadn’t left the hospital. He was awake, but there was significant brain damage. He would never walk or speak again. Kenma almost felt sorry for him, but when he thought about who caused the accident, and why, he found he couldn’t. If he felt sorry for the victim, then he’d be blaming Shouyou. Shouyou, his friend. Shouyou, the beautiful, bubbly person who almost always smiled. Shouyou, the only one he would die for besides Tetsurou. He could never blame him for anything.

So he forced himself not to focus on the incident, and to think happy thoughts instead. Like the fact that he had found another friend in Keiji. After the evening where he and Keiji found out Shouyou’s secret, the three of them bonded over video games. And Keiji became a regular appearance at their lunch table. He sat next to Kenma in every class and worked with him on all the partner-requiring-projects for classes. And, after about a month of ogling the third year, Keiji started dating Koutarou. They made a cute couple, really cute. But not as cute as Tetsurou and himself would be, once Tetsurou finally figured out he liked Kenma and asked him out. Kenma was a little frustrated the older boy hadn’t gotten the memo yet, but he would wait.

It was one of those crazy lunch days – but really, when did they ever have a normal lunch anymore? – when things changed yet again. Shouyou was busting a gut at something Tetsurou said, and Tetsurou was looking really proud of himself. Tobio was shovelling food down like it was going to disappear, and it just might from the way Koutarou was glancing at it. Keiji ate quietly, and managed to save Tobio’s food by slipping some of his onto Koutarou’s plate.

“Keijiiiii! You’re the best!” Koutarou cried and he leaned across the table to throw his arms around the boy, nearly knocking a soda onto Kenma’s game. Kenma glared at him as he apologized, and Keiji was giggling. Tetsurou made another joke, while Shouyou took a sip of his own soda, and the soda shot out of his nose and directly onto Tobio, who sat across from him. All of them froze. Then all six of them burst into laughter.

They laughed so hard and so loud, it took a moment for them to realize someone had approached them. The laughter died down gradually and Kenma noticed a shadow out of the corner of his eye. Startled, he turned to see a figure towering over their table. He had a frown etched on his face, black hair in a bowl cut, and dark brown eyes.

Tetsurou looked up at the boy, a first year, and raised an eyebrow. “Can we help you?” The boy said nothing for a while, just glaring at them.

Finally, he spoke. “You’re really cheerful, considering,” he accused. Kenma frowned and glanced around the table. Everyone else looked confused. Except Shouyou. His face was carefully neutral, but his eyes had a cold gleam in them.

“Uh, considering what?” Koutarou asked. Kenma felt something cold and heavy grow in his gut as he glanced between the boy and Shouyou.

“What you did to my brother,” the boy stated. His gaze was fixed on Koutarou and Tetsurou. Kenma tilted his head. _His brother?_

“Who is your brother?” Koutarou frowned as he spoke, clearly confused. Kenma figured none of them knew this kid…except maybe Shouyou. The boy’s glare intensified. He clenched his fists at his sides and his arms shook with what looked like barely contained rage.

“My brother! Wakatoshi,” the boy spat out. “He’s in the hospital, and I know you lot had something to do with it.” His face twisted in rage and he directed his glare at Tetsurou. “Especially you.”

“Now hang on,” Tetsurou countered sharply, but he was interrupted.

“Hey, now, what’s going on here, Tsutomu? You don’t have to shout,” a tall red-head interjected as he slung an arm over the boy, Tsutomu’s, shoulders. He surveyed the group at the table and gave them a lopsided grin. “Hey there, Tetsu. Kou.”

“Satori,” Tetsurou greeted with a nod. Koutarou nodded and just shoveled more food into his mouth. “Your friend’s brother was accusing us of putting him in the hospital.” Satori winced.

“Ah. Tsutomu, we talked about this. Waka was alone in the street. There’s no way any of them could’ve done anything,” he stated casually. “So, we shouldn’t bother them anymore, ok?” He guided the other boy by the shoulders and led him away with a wave to the table. None of them waved back. Kenma watched them walk away before he turned back to his meal on the table. He glanced up at Shouyou, only to be startled to find his brown eyes boring into his own with such intensity that he almost gasped out loud. Kenma swallowed heavily, but didn’t dare to glance away. He could hear Tetsurou and Koutarou talking about something in the background, but the gaze was so intense he couldn’t focus enough on their words to understand. Shouyou continued to stare at him until Tobio called his name. Then he turned to his classmate, bubbly and chattering as before. The change nearly gave Kenma whiplash. He turned his gaze to Keiji, unsurprised to find he was watching the exchange.

_We need to talk,_ Keiji’s eyes seemed to say. Kenma gave a small, barely perceptible nod. Both of them turned to Shouyou again, waiting for confirmation. After a minute or so, they caught his eye. Shouyou glanced at them, and his gaze changed to serious. He nodded once and switched back to his bright expression for Tobio. The way he could switch back and forth so easily sent shivers down Kenma’s spine and made the cold feeling in his stomach spread. He couldn’t eat anymore so he shoved his plate away. Tetsurou noticed and raised an eyebrow.

“Kenma, you should eat your food,” he urged. Kenma rolled his eyes.

“You’re not my mom, Tetsurou,” he muttered as he crossed his arms and slumped in his seat. Next to him, he felt noticed Keiji watching him. Tetsurou sighed.

“You’re gonna be hungry later, then,” he warned. Kenma just shrugged and said nothing. Tetsurou shook his head. Kenma raised an eyebrow.

“You should be more concerned about your own food,” he pointed out, gesturing to Tetsurou’s plate, and the hand of a Koutarou that looked startled at being caught in the act of stealing another piece of food.

“Oi! What are you doing, you greedy little guzzler!” Tetsurou snapped as Koutarou quickly withdrew with his prize. “Give that back!” Tetsurou grabbed Koutarou’s arm, and they were once again wrestling for their food.

***

After school, Kenma waited at the doors. Tetsurou had been a bit concerned he wasn’t walking home with him, but was appeased easily enough when Kenma said he was waiting for Shouyou so they could play a game. Keiji waited with him. Keiji leaned against the wall and watched the sky. Kenma played his handheld videogame, glancing up every so often to scan the surroundings for the familiar mop of orange hair. As soon as he saw it, he put his game away and stood up straighter. Keiji followed his lead and straightened.

“Hey guys!” Shouyou called with a smile, like they really were just meeting up to go play a game. “Let’s go to my place. My parents are out and my sister won’t be a bother.” Keiji nodded.

“That sounds good,” he answered. Shouyou gestured forward and the two boys fell into step with him.

The three of them didn’t say another word until they got to Shouyou’s house. Kenma fidgeted nervously with the edges of his sleeves. He nearly stumbled as they entered, but Keiji caught him and helped him steady himself. They followed Shouyou to his room and sat, Kenma on the floor, Keiji on the bed, and Shouyou on his chair by his desk.

“So…” he prompted, swiveling side to side in his chair.

“That Tsutomu,” Keiji started slowly. Kenma nodded.

“He knows something, Shou. How does he know anything?” Kenma asked. Shouyou frowned slightly and chewed his bottom lip.

“Not sure.”

“He seemed to think it was Tetsurou and Koutarou who did something, though,” Keiji pointed out. “He doesn’t know it was Shouyou, so he obviously didn’t see anything.”

“Did he overhear us saying something?” Shouyou mused. Keiji shook his head.

“I don’t think so. We were totally alone,” Keiji replied. Kenma pursed his lips. _Then why would he…oh._

“The cafeteria incident,” he blurted out. Both the other boys turned to him, Keiji with a confused frown, Shouyou with a look of sudden understanding.

“Oh!” Shouyou nodded. He glanced at Keiji. “This happened the day before you arrived. Wakatoshi knocked Kenma over in the cafeteria, and all of us stood up for him. Tetsurou told him off.” He turned back to Kenma. “You think he saw that and just assumed because it was the same day that one of us made the accident happen.”

“I mean, isn’t that exactly what happened?” Kenma replied. Shouyou rolled his eyes.

“Well, yes, but he’s wrong about who did it. I actually don't know why he doesn't also suspect me. It's not like I held back my words,” he answered. Kenma pursed his lips in thought.

"Maybe it's because you're so small, maybe he doesn't think you're capable?" he suggested. Shouyou huffed in annoyance, but the theory made sense.

“Ok, so now we know he doesn’t know it was you. What are you going to do though? What if he figures it out?” Keiji ran a hand through his dark hair. Shouyou pursed his lips and frowned.

“I’m…not sure,” he admitted. “I’d rather he didn’t have the chance to figure it out.” He drummed his fingers on his thigh. Kenma straightened and looked at him with wide eyes.

“What are you saying, Shou?” He gripped the edges of his sleeves and leaned forward.

“…I need to get rid of him.” The words were said simply, straight-forward, as if they were obvious.

“What?!” Keiji exclaimed and jumped to his feet. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I’m saying he needs to go,” Shouyou responded calmly. “If he figures it out, then we could all end up in trouble, not just me. You two could end up implicated and we’d all be sent to jail or something.” Keiji stared at him for a moment, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. Then he backed up and dropped onto the bed, sitting on the edge.

“I…I…you’re right,” Keiji admitted. “Shit. You’re totally right.” Kenma’s heart sped up and he felt a little dizzy.

“Wh-what do we do?” he whispered.

Shouyou pursed his lips and sighed through his nose. Then he tilted his head. He stood up and walked to his window. The other two boys watched him anxiously. Shouyou leaned on the sill slightly and looked down. “You know, we had a dog.” Kenma blinked.

“Wh-what?”

“A dog. His name was Spot,” Shouyou repeated as he turned around. “He was a good dog, mostly. But then the neighbours ran him over. So I shoved their son off the top of the playground and he broke his arm. But that isn’t my point.” Shouyou paused and Kenma felt his veins turn icy cold. This wasn’t the first time Shouyou did something like this. “My parents buried Spot in our back yard. But I missed him. So a few weeks later, I dug him back up. It was gross. He was all mushy and gross.” Shouyou walked back to his chair as he spoke. He sat in it. “That’s when mom told me about how all animals and people eventually break down. They go back into the soil, and they make food for the plants.” Kenma’s eyes widened.

“Wait…do you mean…” Keiji started, but he let his voice trail off.

Shouyou continued as if Keiji never spoke. “You know, I love gardening. Mom and I used to do it together when I was little. I love all the colorful flowers.” Kenma chewed his lips.

“Ok, but how are we going to hide the whole body there? Maybe we should cut it up or something,” he suggested. Keiji nodded.

“Yeah, it can’t be in one piece. That would be too hard to hide,” he agreed. He thought for a moment. “We should probably cut it after he’s d-dead, though,” he added. Shouyou nodded.

“Yeah! We can do that! We can totally do that!” he exclaimed, bouncing to his feet with a grin. “So you’ll help me, right?”

“Of course,” Kenma agreed instantly. Shouyou grinned even brighter at him. They both turned to look at Keiji, who looked a bit more hesitant.

“Well. I mean. It would be bad if this came back on all of us. Like if that Tsutomu kid figures it out. And I don’t want Koutarou to get into trouble,” he admitted, eyes on the floor. He fidgeted with his fingers. “I guess I’ll help too.” He raised his eyes to Shouyou’s gaze. “You realize what this means, right? If one of us goes down, we all do. If one of us gets caught, it’s over for all of us.” Shouyou reached out and grabbed Keiji’s hands. He looked at him and Kenma both with a comforting smile.

“Don’t worry. We aren’t going to get caught. We’re in this together. Three heads are better than one, right?” Shouyou declared. Kenma gave a small smile in return. Keiji nodded. “It’s all going to be fine.”

***

It was not fine. Nothing was fine. _Oh God. There’s blood. So much blood. Why is there so much blood I thought it was supposed to be easier if we cut him up after we killed him._ Kenma stared at the blood staining the floor, his pants, his hands. Yelling and footsteps echoed down the hall, but it sounded muted to him. All he could see was red. All he could feel was the stickiness between his fingers. All he could hear was the roaring of his own blood in his ears, as if his body was mocking him for doing this.

“-ma…Kenma…KENMA!” Keiji’s shout broke through his stupor and Kenma found himself staring at his friend, wide-eyed. “Come on, we have to hurry up. Shouyou needs help!” Kenma nodded, but didn’t move. He couldn’t move. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be doing. His head felt light and stuffed full all at once. His chest was tight and his breathing was shallow. “Kenma!” Keiji’s voice sounded desperate. He grabbed Kenma’s hand and yanked him forward. The physical contact was grounding, and Kenma found himself able to make his body move again. He helped Keiji shove the last of the body parts into the duffel bag Shouyou brought to school. They lined it with plastic the day before, so it wouldn’t show any sign of blood. There was also plastic on the floor of the classroom, courtesy of Keiji’s parents, who thought they needed it to protect the floor for an art project at Kenma’s house.

Keiji zipped up the bag and gave it to Kenma. “Hold onto this, ok?” he ordered. Kenma just nodded as Keiji went and poked his head out the door. They’d waited and hid out until they were sure the teachers had left, then went to the room where they had asked Tsutomu to meet them. They weren’t expecting someone to come looking for him. “Shouyou!” Keiji hissed. The running and shouting had stopped a moment ago, but there hadn’t been any indication as to which side actually won.

Kenma swallowed and gripped the straps of the bag tighter. “D-do…do you think he’s ok?” he whispered to Keiji. Keiji pressed his lips into a thin line.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly. There was a loud thunk from the direction of the stairs. Kenma and Keiji looked at each other with wide eyes. “Shouyou?” Keiji called into the corridor again. Kenma bit his bottom lip hard. He really hoped his friend was ok. There was another thunk! And Keiji, who was still watching the hallway, seemed to relax a little. But only a little. Then he was out the door. Kenma tensed, waiting, still clutching the duffel bag. He could hear something being dragged in the hallway, and prayed his assumptions were correct.

His prayers were granted when the door to the empty classroom was opened further, and Shouyou and Keiji appeared, dragging none other than Satori Tendou between them. “Ok, we’ll have to be quick,” Shouyou was saying. Kenma stared at the tall boy they dragged into the room.

“Um.” He was hesitant to interrupt, but there was a serious flaw. Shouyou looked up, concerned.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked immediately. Kenma gestured to the duffel bag.

“There won’t be enough room,” he stated quietly. Keiji blinked. He walked over and unzipped the bag to look inside at their handiwork.

“He’s right,” he announced. Shouyou frowned. On the floor, Satori groaned. Kenma eyed him anxiously.

“Wh-what are we going to do, Shou? We can’t have him tell anybody what he saw,” he whispered. Shouyou frowned for a moment. Then his eyes widened and he looked at the other two as if he had an epiphany.

“The roof!” Shouyou grabbed Satori’s arm and started half-lifting-half-dragging him back to the hallway.

“Wa-wait, you mean, so it looks like a suicide?” Kenma fumbled with the zipper of the duffel bag before he went to help Shouyou.

“Exactly!” Shouyou grinned at him. “It won’t be investigated because it’s an obvious suicide!” Kenma nodded and picked up the other arm to help drag Satori up to the roof. Keiji followed behind them.

They got all the way up to the roof, which had a railing, but other than that limited safety precautions, as most students weren’t able to access it easily. But after hours, when the school was deserted, they found it easy enough to sneak up. Shouyou and Kenma had dragged Satori to the edge of the roof, and were about to tip him over, when Keiji spoke.

“Wait! Stop! We can’t…not like this,” he called to them. Shouyou blinked as they stopped.

“What do you mean, Keiji? We’ve already gotten rid of Tsutomu. We need to get rid of him too,” he snapped, showing anger toward his friends for the first time. Kenma tensed and Keiji stopped moving forward. Between Kenma and Shouyou, Satori groaned.

“Wh-wha’s goin’ on…” he moaned, eyelids fluttering.

“Come on,” Shouyou addressed to Kenma and started to heave forward.

“No! Ugh, just listen to me!” Keiji interrupted them again. Shouyou turned to him, mouth open to reply, but Keiji kept talking. “You can’t just tip him over like that! If he lands head first, it’ll look suspicious. You need to make sure his feet are first. That way it’ll look like he jumped.” Shouyou and Kenma both blinked at him. Kenma turned to look at Shouyou, who turned to look at him as well.

“Oh.” Shouyou seemed to understand the logic Keiji presented. “I guess you’re right. But how…”

“I’ll help you guys,” Keiji stated. He grabbed Satori’s legs and lifted.

“We should use the railing. Like, sort of sit him on it. Then we can turn him around and drop him feet-first,” Kenma suggested. The other two nodded and they maneuvered him until Satori’s feet were pointing toward the ground on the other side of the railing. At this point, Satori was more awake.

“Wh-what?! What’s going on?” he demanded, eyes wide, staring at the ground far, far below him.

“Nothing you need to worry about,” Shouyou said hurriedly. Then the three of them shoved the other boy forward.

Satori fell to the ground with a scream. He met the earth with a sickening splat. The three boys stared at each other with wide eyes. Kenma was breathing hard, and so was Keiji. Out of all of them, Shouyou looked the least shaken-up, but even he was pale-faced.

“We need to go,” Keiji whispered finally. “Before someone sees us.” The other two nodded and the three of them ran back down the stairs to the classroom. They finished cleaning up and disposing of evidence before grabbing the duffel bag and bringing Tsutomu to Shouyou’s home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	3. First the Bloom, Then the Wilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you can't get away from your mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with this again :)
> 
> Just a warning, this chapter is heavy on the death. Like, a lot. And descriptive with killing toward the end.

**Present:**

Shouyou was in the kitchen, humming to himself as he did the dishes, when the doorbell rang. A quick glance told him it was about that time. He dried his hands off quickly and answered the door. “Keiji, Kenma,” he greeted with a smile. They’d both agreed the previous day to come over after work and help him. “Come on in, guys.” His friends nodded and entered the house. Keiji had a large Rubbermaid tub and Kenma was carrying a freezer bag. “Do you guys need ice packs?” Shouyou called over his shoulder as he led the way to the kitchen.

“No, we both brought some,” Keiji answered for both of them. Shouyou nodded. He opened his deep freezer and started pulling out plastic bags full of various cuts of…meat.

“Well,” he announced as he started placing bag after bag on the table, “take your pick!” Kenma and Keiji looked at each other.

“You go ahead, Kenma,” Keiji stated. Kenma nodded. He started looking through the meat on the table, much like you would inspect vegetables at a grocery store. After thoroughly looking through each bag, he picked up the ones he wanted and placed them carefully in his bag. Keiji went through the remaining selection after him and filled his tub about half-full.

“Kotarou’s going to be happy,” Kenma observed with a small smile. Keiji’s cheeks turned a little pink and he laughed a little. Shouyou couldn’t help but grin at him as well.

“He’s going to want to do a barbecue with all this meat,” Keiji mumbled.

“Hey, that would be fun!” Shouyou grinned wider. “Let’s do it!” Keiji sighed with a smile.

“Alright, I guess we can do that.” He paused and dug into his pocket. “Before I forget, Shou, I have this to give to you. So you can stay safe.” He handed Shouyou a small gun, the perfect size to fit in a pocket, only big enough for one bullet. Shouyou took it and looked at it with an awed look. Then he smiled.

“Thanks, Keiji!”

Keiji waved him off. “It’s no problem. Now let’s get going.” Kenma nodded and they grabbed their containers.

The three of them were taking at the door, Keiji and Kenma going to load up Keiji’s car, which they’d carpooled in, when another vehicle pulled up. This one was distinct, the local police logo clearly printed on the side. Keiji stiffened and Kenma tightened his grip on his bag. Shouyou furrowed his brow and gently placed a hand on Keiji’s shoulder, signalling for him to let Shouyou through. He stepped aside and Shouyou strode down to the curb as the officer exited the vehicle. He was a young man, with silver hair. He approached Shouyou.

“Excuse me, are you the Shouyou Kageyama-Hinata who lives here?” he asked politely. Shouyou nodded once.

“I am.”

The officer nodded. “I’m Officer Sugawara. I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time?” Shouyou tilted his head.

“For what?”

The officer rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, um, there have been a few missing person’s cases you are connected to, and I was hoping…”

“But I already spoke to an officer. Um. I think his name was Sawa…something…” Shouyou pretended he couldn’t remember the name. The officer in front of him tensed for less than a second, then relaxed instantly, but Shouyou noticed.

“Yes, well, we do have to do follow-up questions. You know, in case you remember something?” He gave Shouyou a smile, but Shouyou could see it was forced. He put on a frown.

“Well he did question me twice already…I haven’t remembered anything else since I last spoke with him.” It wasn’t technically a lie. Shouyou resisted the urge to turn to his friends as he heard footsteps approach. He needed to appear calm.

“Officer.” It was Keiji. Of course it was. He was always the one to get them out of an issue. Shouyou felt the tension flow out of his shoulders. “Don’t the police usually go about contacting a person of interest in more formal ways? And where is your partner, Mr. Officer?” Keiji continued. He had developed a knack for picking out emotional pressure points and pushing them over the years. The officer was completely tense now.

“Ah. Well. Partner called in sick today,” Officer Sugawara replied. Out of the corner of his eye, Shouyou saw Keiji shift the tub, balancing it on his hip.

“Hm. And you came here alone? That’s not very safe, Mr. Officer,” he scolded lightly. The officer blinked and backed up a step. His hand came to rest on his belt. His eyes flicked down to the tub in Keiji’s arms and then to the bag Kenma was holding.

“I thought just a quick questioning would be safe enough…though you are right, we do usually do things in pairs.” Officer Sugawara’s eyes stayed fixed on the tub. “What’s in the tub?”

“Oh, this?” Shouyou reached over and undid the lid. “It’s some meat. I recently got a lot of it, and I ran out of space in my freezer, so I thought I’d share with my friends.” He popped the lid off and Keiji tilted the container for the officer to look. The Officer peered inside.

“I see.” Officer Sugawara nodded and Shouyou put the lid back on the container.

“Is there anything else, Officer?” Shouyou asked.

“Well, I would like to ask a few more questions,” the officer answered firmly.

“I told you, I don’t remember any new details,” Shouyou responded. The officer nodded.

“I understand that, I just want to make sure Officer S-Sawamura didn’t miss anything,” he replied calmly. But none of them missed the way he stammered on the other cop’s name. Shouyou looked up at Keiji, who looked back at him.

“I guess you’ll be busy for a little bit, Shouyou. Kenma and I will take this home, then,” he stated calmly, but the message in his eyes was clear. _C_ _all if you need us._

Shouyou nodded. “Yeah, I’ll see you two later.” He flashed them a grin. Message received. His friends turned and loaded the meat into the trunk of the car. They buckled themselves in their seats and Keiji pulled away from the curb smoothly. Shouyou turned to the officer. “Would you like to come inside, Officer?” Officer Sugawara nodded and followed him inside. Shouyou led him to the living room couch. “Please have a seat. Um, I wasn’t expecting company so I don’t have much prepared, but can I get you anything to drink?”

The officer shook his head. “Oh, no. Thank you. I’m just here to ask questions, and then I’ll be leaving,” he answered with a small smile. Shouyou nodded and sat across from him.

“Ok. What would you like to know? Do you need a paper and pen?” he asked. Officer Sugawara shook his head.

“Ah no, I’ve got some.” He pulled out a little notepad and a click pen. “So. Can I ask your whereabouts on the day Kei Tsukishima went missing?”

Shouyou nodded and leaned back in his chair. “I was at home. I went over to his house earlier to return some containers I borrowed from them earlier in the week. I like to bake with Tadashi.” The officer nodded and jotted down the notes.

“Can anyone confirm this?”

“Not really…? Um, my husband was at work, and stuff, so I was alone until he came home that day. I mean, I did talk to Tadashi a bit, over the fence. But he said Kei wasn’t around at that time.”

“Ok. Thank you.” Officer Sugawara wrote another note. “What about when Tooru Oikawa disappeared? Where were you then?”

“Um, that was the one at night, right?”

“Correct.”

“I was at home in bed with Tobio, my husband.”

“He can confirm this?”

“Yes.”

“Ok.”

They continued like that for a few more minutes. Shouyou was getting a bit bored, but he forced himself to pay attention. It wouldn’t do for him to mix things up now, and he wasn’t so gifted that he could get through this without a bit of concentration. Finally, they seemed to near the end of the officer’s list of questions.

“I just want to know one more thing. Some…new evidence has been found,” the officer stated as vaguely as he could.

“New evidence?” Shouyou perked up a little bit, but he tried not to show too much interest. “What is it? Did they find someone?”

“I’m afraid I can’t disclose the exact details,” Officer apologized. “I just need to ask: where were you three nights ago?” Shouyou blinked.

“Um. Three nights ago? That was…oh. Oh yeah, I was here at home with Tobio.” Shouyou smiled. “Is that all?” The officer jotted another note in his notebook.

“Um, yes. Yes, that is all.” He closed the notebook and was about to stand when the front door opened.

“Shou? Why is there a police car outside? Is everything ok?” Tobio’s voice cut through the air, sounding strained, worried, and tired. Shouyou shook his head as his husband came around the corner.

“No, everything is fine. The officer just had some follow-up questions, in case the first one missed something,” he answered. Tobio nodded, his shoulders sagging a bit with relief. Shouyou pursed his lips. “You look tired, Tobio.” Tobio did look tired. His face was pale and his eyes had large bags under them. His hair, usually neat and tidy, was messy. He nodded.

“I am tired, Shou,” he answered.

Shouyou stood up. “Here, have a seat. I’ll make you a cup of tea…” He left the room and went down the hall to the kitchen, leaving the officer with Tobio.

***

Tobio watched his husband leave the room. Then he turned his gaze to the officer. He took Shouyou’s seat across from the man. “Can I be of any help, officer?”

“Well, I was just finishing up questioning your husband,” the officer replied. “But if you have a moment, I’d just like to confirm his alibis.”

Tobio felt his heart speed up, but he kept his expression neutral. “Ok.”

“Can you confirm his whereabouts the day Mr. Tsukishima went missing?”

“Well, I wasn’t here for most of the day, but after work, when I got home, it was the two of us for the rest of the evening.”

The officer nodded. “What about when your coworker, Tooru Oikawa, went missing?”

“He was sleeping in bed with me.”

“And three days ago?”

“Three days ago?” Tobio blinked and sat up a bit straighter. He stared at the officer’s eyes. The officer stared back, calmly, but his eyes felt like they were drawing Tobio in, encouraging him to say something, _anything._ Tobio shook his head. He remembered what Shouyou said, _if anyone asks, I was with you. I’m always with you._ “Uh, yeah. He was with me. We were…here.”

“…I see. Thank you for your time,” the officer replied. He jotted a note in his notebook and flipped it closed again. “If you remember anything, anything at all, even something small, let me know, ok? Just call the station and ask for Officer Sugawara. I want to help find these people. They have families and loved ones who deserve answers.” The last line was innocent enough, but it was like a punch to the gut for Tobio. He thought of Shouyou. The very thing he didn’t want…the thing he wouldn’t wish upon his worst enemies…his loved one disappearing. It happened to Tadashi. And again to his coworker’s lover. His gut stirred. Something was different. The officer had asked about a third alibi. _Is someone else gone? When will it end?_ The officer had risen and was putting on his shoes. Tobio stood up, and as quietly as he could, walked to the front door.

“Officer Sugawara,” he stated in a whisper. This caught the man’s attention and he stopped what he was doing, attention fully on Tobio. “He…said Kei gave him the meat we ate for supper that night.” The officer frowned and opened his mouth, confused, but Tobio shook his head. He turned around and strode back into the living room. He heard nothing for a moment as he sat back in his chair, but then he heard the door open and shut, indicating the officer left. And with him, all Tobio’s tension fully melted away. Until Shouyou re-entered the room.

“Here you are, Tobio,” he declared with a smile as he handed him a hot cup of tea. Tobio took it with a weak smile.

“Thanks, Shou.”

***

Koushi Sugawara pursed his lips as he compared his notes on Shouyou to Daichi’s. The alibis checked out, and no new facts could be discerned. Even the alibi he’d given for the day Daichi disappeared was confirmed by his husband. Unless the husband was lying. “But, I can’t say that he was or wasn’t…” Koushi grumbled to himself as he ran his hands through his hair. He sighed and rested his head in his hands, gaze fixed on his kitchen table. “And what the hell was that about meat? Was he just trying to make sure I knew he saw Tsukishima that day? Like, to make sure they were being honest? But then, why did he seem so secretive over it…” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Maybe their relationship isn’t as great as it seems? Would Shouyou think Tobio was trying to throw him under a bus or something?...aghhhh.”

He was cut off by the ringing of his phone. Koushi glanced at the screen and sighed as he read the name. He picked up the phone and answered. “Hello Yuu. It’s Koushi.”

“I know who it is, _I_ called _you_! Haha, Koushi.” Yuu Nishinoya’s voice came through the phone, as bright as ever. “Listen, I’m calling cuz Asahi, Ryu, and I are going out for dinner. We thought you might like to come along.” Koushi sighed.

“Yuu…I don’t know…”

“You can’t just stay holed up in your house or at work. Plus, you’re not even really supposed to be _at_ work, not with the stress Daichi’s situation is causing you.” Koushi winced. Yuu’s voice had that tone…the one that said he wasn’t going to let something go.

“Ok, ok. I guess I can go. When are we leaving?”

“Awesome! And you’re leaving now. We’re outside in Asahi’s car. Hurry up!”

“Of course you’re already here,” Koushi sighed. Yuu just laughed. “Alright, alright, just let me get some better clothes on. I’ll be right out.”

“Alright!”

The restaurant wasn’t overly packed, but it wasn’t empty either. Koushi was glad his friends chose a booth toward the back corner, out of sight and earshot of most other customers. He didn’t really enjoy crowds, especially when he felt like this. This way, he could drink himself silly without causing a scene. At least, that had been his hope. Until Yuu ordered beers for himself and Ryu. And Asahi fixed him with that pleading look, begging him not to leave him as the only sober one at the table. Koushi sighed and ordered a water.

“I’m pumped!” Ryuunosuke exclaimed. “This place has great food! And we almost never have the same shifts off!” Koushi gave a small nod and strained smile. Today was his scheduled day off, but he went to interrogate Shouyou anyway…but none of them needed to know that.

“It’ll be better when we find Daichi,” Asahi added in gently. Koushi stiffened. Yuu hit Asahi’s shoulder.

“Idiot! Why the hell would you say that?!” he hissed. Koushi shook his head.

“Yuu, it’s ok. Really. It’s nice to know everyone in the force is looking for him,” Koushi replied. Asahi gave an apologetic look.

“Yeah, but that’s work stuff. We aren’t at work now. We need to take a break from talking about it, and I know you do too,” Yuu retorted. Koushi shrugged. Yuu narrowed his eyes. “You haven’t been working on the case, have you?” Koushi blinked.

“Wh-what? No!”

“Oh my god, Koushi! You can’t do that! It’s hard enough with all of us being his friends, but he’s your fiancé. You’re too close to the case,” Yuu scolded. Asahi looked torn, as if he wanted to defend Koushi, but he couldn’t dispute Yuu’s claim. Ryu just nodded.

“You need to leave it to us. Don’t you trust us to find him?” he asked. Koushi winced.

“That’s not it!” he protested. “Look, I don’t…I don’t mean to make you feel like I don’t trust you…but I just…I can’t sit at home and do nothing, but going to work and doing other things…it’s like I’m being useless when I could be _helping_!”

Yuu sighed. “I get that, Koushi. I really do. You know how hard it was for me when Asahi was shot three years ago, but believe me when I say it will be better if you don’t interfere in the case.”

Koushi nodded. “…I guess you’re right. I just…I…I don’t know what to do,” his voice broke at the end of his sentence and he struggled to keep the tears in. Ryu put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, it’s gonna be ok. We’ll solve the case and find Daichi. Ok?”

Koushi nodded and wiped the tears off his cheeks. He gave his friends a weak smile. “Ok.”

Ryu smiled back at him and clapped him on the shoulder. “There you go. Now, try to focus on something else, ok? Like…think of all the meat!” Asahi rolled his eyes.

“Ryu, that’s something that would distract you, or maybe Yuu,” he replied. Yuu stuck out his tongue.

“Well, it’s working fine, look! He’s staring at the menu!” Ryu gestured to Koushi. Koushi was indeed staring at the menu, but he wasn’t seeing it.

“…meat…” he murmured. The gears in his head were grinding, and there was a sickening click in his mind as all the disturbing images lined up.

“See, he’s hungry,” Yuu was saying to Asahi, but Koushi didn’t even hear him.

Three people missing. Three bodies. That’s a lot. A tub and a bag of meat. No more room in the freezer.

“…I don’t think so. Koushi! Are you ok?” Asahi’s voice broke into his thoughts and Koushi brought his gaze up to Asahi’s face. But he didn’t see the face of his friend. He saw a tired face, with bags under blue eyes and messy black hair and pale, sickly-looking skin.

_‘He…said Kei gave him the meat we ate for supper that night.’_

Koushi stood up abruptly. His friends all stared at him with wide eyes.

“Koushi! Are you ok? You look like…like you’ve seen a ghost or something!” Asahi leaned forward, his expression anxious.

“The meat,” Koushi repeated. Asahi frowned and Yuu and Ryu exchanged a confused look.

“What do you mean? What about it?” Yuu asked.

“The meat! He got it _from_ Kei!”

“Kei?” Ryu echoed. “Kei Tsukishima?”

“Yes! He got it from him! The body! He had a freezer full of meat, he was giving it away to his friends!” Koushi kept his voice low, but he could feel the excitement mounting in his veins.

“I don’t see how a freezer of meat means anything in a missing person case…” Ryu murmured, and Yuu shook his head, but Asahi’s eyes widened.

“Oh my God!” he shouted. The restaurant quietened suddenly and he ducked a little, embarrassed at the volume. But he turned his gaze up to Koushi and lowered his voice. “He killed them and harvested the meat from their bodies.”

“Wait what? That’s fucked up!” Ryu hissed. Yuu shook his head.

“Do you have any proof?” he whispered. Koushi bit his lip.

“No, but I can get it. I need to go. I have to question the husband again. Before Shouyou becomes suspicious and kills him too,” he answered. He stepped out of the booth and headed to the door.

“Wait!” Asahi called. “You aren’t going by yourself!” He slammed several bills down on the table and raced to follow Koushi out the door. Yuu and Ryu exchanged a look before following the other two.

Seeing Koushi loading his gun next to the truck, Yuu exclaimed “what the hell! Did you have that on you the entire time?!” Koushi didn’t bother to answer. “Christ, Koushi. You can’t just rush in there with no back-up!”

“We’re his back-up,” Asahi replied quickly as he unlocked the car and slid into the driver seat. Koushi nodded and hopped in the front passenger seat.

“Since when did he get so brave?” Ryu muttered. Yuu elbowed him and he winced as they climbed inside.

“Asahi’s always been brave. He’s just usually cautious,” he replied indignantly. Ryu nodded.

“Right, sorry. My mistake. Since when do you throw caution out the window,” he turned to Asahi as he spoke. Asahi shook his head.

“Just be quiet. We’re gonna get there, we’re gonna investigate, and if things go south, we’re gonna call in more,” he answered simply and quickly.

The drive wasn’t long. Koushi was familiar with the area, having just been there earlier. They pulled up to the curb and Koushi didn’t wait for Asahi to fully stop before he leapt out of the vehicle. He spotted Tobio, the husband, walking up to his car, which was already running.

“Mr. Kageyama-Hinata! Tobio!” he called, slightly out of breath from the nervousness buzzing through his body.

Tobio turned with wide eyes. “O-officer Su-Sugawara?” He swallowed and glanced at the house, then turned back to the officer. “How can-can I h-help you?”

“I have another question. It’s…it’s about the- the last thing you told me.”

Tobio’s eyes widened. He glanced at the house again. “Wh-what about it.” His voice was quiet, as if he would somehow be heard through the door.

“Is everything alright?” Asahi asked as he came up beside Koushi. Tobio’s eyes got even wider as he took in the taller officer.

“This is Officer Azumane. He’s helping me,” Koushi explained quickly. Tobio nodded. Then he answered Asahi’s question.

“E-everything…is…fine. We’re going. To a friend’s. For a barbecue.” He looked away as he said the last part. Koushi heard blood roaring in his ears, but he forced himself to focus.

“Tobio. I need to know. Where did that meat come from?” he asked in a quiet, but firm voice.

“Um. Excuse me. What’s going on here?” Koushi froze. That was the voice he didn’t want to hear at all, not until the person was across from him, giving a confession. He heard the other two get out of the car, but they stayed back. Koushi turned to the front door to see Shouyou standing there. His voice had sounded innocent when he asked the question, and to anyone else he looked the perfect picture of confusion, but Koushi could feel the malice in his gaze. He swallowed.

“I…I…”

“I thought I answered all your questions, officer,” Shouyou continued. He approached, and Koushi struggled not to show he was intimidated. Especially when the other man was shorter than him by a lot. Shouyou looked up at him expectantly.

“Um…you did…”

“Then why are you back again? We’re busy now, if you want to talk again you’ll have to come back tomorrow,” Shouyou continued. Koushi swallowed. He glanced at Asahi. Asahi was staring at Shouyou, jaw tense and hands ready at his side. Koushi couldn’t help but brush his arm against the gun in his belt, under his jacket, to feel its comforting weight.

“I needed to ask your husband a few more questions,” Koushi stated as calmly as he could. Shouyou raised his eyebrows.

“Do you? But we’re busy, as I said, officer. You’ll have to come again later.” Shouyou grabbed his husband’s hand and started to pull him away.

“It’ll only take a moment,” Koushi insisted. Shouyou turned to him again, but this time his eyes were cold. Colder than ice. His face held the judgement of the heavens in it as he glared at him.

“I said ‘we’re busy’. What part of that is difficult to understand, off-i-cer?” he hissed. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and Koushi leapt back. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Shouyou.

“Don’t move!” Koushi heard the words, but he couldn’t feel them leave his throat, even though he knew he spoke. He narrowed his focus on Shouyou, who was frozen, one hand on Tobio’s arm, the other in his pocket. His eyes met Koushi, and Koushi knew. This man wasn’t a man anymore. He was a monster. Asahi had backed up a step as well.

“Yuu,” Asahi called without turning his head. “Dashboard.” Koushi heard Yuu open the passenger door, ready to grab the gun Asahi kept in his car.

“Aw, now that’s not fair, officers,” Shouyou stated in a sing-song voice. His expression remained cold. “You get two weapons and I get none?” He started pulling his hand out of his jacket.

“Stop!” Koushi ordered. “Ryu! Call it in!” He heard a rustle as Ryu pulled out his phone. Shouyou’s eyes flashed. He whipped his hand out of his pocket, clutching a small gun. “I’ll shoot!”

“You won’t,” Shouyou hissed. He aimed the gun at Koushi, his finger curling. Koushi felt his heart leap into his throat, but he knew the other man was right. He wouldn’t shoot, not even to defend himself. He hated shooting. But then Shouyou switched his aim…to Ryu who was dialling. He pulled the trigger.

A strangled yell left Koushi’s throat and he pulled the trigger. At the same moment, Tobio shouted and shoved Shouyou out of the way. Shouyou hit the ground. His bullet grazed Ryu as he dodged. Koushi’s bullet missed Shouyou. But not Tobio.

The dark-haired man hit the ground with a strangled gasp. Blood seeped out of his torso. Shouyou stared at him with wide eyes. “To…Tobio? Tobio! TOBIO!” he screamed. He shook his husband, but there was no answer. Tobio’s eyes were open, unblinking. He was dead. Koushi’s hands were shaking. Shouyou pulled his husband into his arms and let out a sob. Out of the corner of his eye, Koushi saw a large shadow race forward and then Asahi was charging at Shouyou. The redhead glanced up and then he jumped up, rushed into the car and slammed it into drive. He tore away from the curb.

“Stop!” Koushi screeched. He aimed the gun at the car and fired, but all he hit was the back window and then the car was turning out of sight. “FUCK!” He spun around. “Ryu! Ambulance! Back up!” He turned to Asahi. “Drive! We have to catch him! We can’t let him get away!” They scrambled to follow his directions.

***

Keiji couldn’t say what exactly he was expecting from this night. He could never tell with this group what was going to happen. But, he was damn sure he wouldn’t be alone if he said the last thing he expected was Shouyou showing up on his doorstep, bloody and holding the small gun he gave him. Maybe he could’ve fixed the situation, gotten Shouyou inside and given him cover before anyone was wiser…but because he wasn’t expecting him to be like that, Keiji wasn’t the one to answer the door. Neither was Kenma. Koutarou opened the door with an enthusiastic greeting that died on his lips immediately.

“Shit! Shouyou, what happened?!” he demanded. And that was the cue for Keiji to rush forward. Shouyou stumbled into the house. His shirt was soaked through with blood. His face was dripping sweat and he was pale. His shaking hand held the gun. And tears streamed down his face. He looked up at Keiji.

“K-Keiji. Ken-ma,” he whispered. Kenma slid off the stool he’d been sitting on at the kitchen island.

“Shouyou! What happened?” he demanded. He looked torn between wanting to comfort his friend and not wanting to touch the blood. Kenma never did get comfortable around blood. Tetsurou turned around from where he was prepping some meat for the barbecue.

“Holy shit, shrimp! What the fuck is going on?” he exclaimed. Koutarou made sure the door was shut tight before returning to the kitchen to join them. Shouyou just held Keiji’s gaze. Keiji held out his hand.

“Gun.” He demanded. Shouyou nodded and dropped it into his outstretched hand. “Come here.” Shouyou stepped forward, every inch of him trembling. He stopped barely an arm’s length from Keiji. Keiji’s mouth was dry and his gut twisted and turned. This was not good. He swallowed and reached up to touch Shouyou’s cheek. “What happened.”

“I-I,” Shouyou choked on the words. He took a shuddering breath in and tried again. “I was with Tobio. But then…” He paused and glanced at Tetsurou and tried to turn to look at Koutarou, but Keiji held his head in place, gently but firmly.

“Don’t worry about them. It’s too late to worry about that,” he murmured. Shouyou’s eyes filled with fresh tears.

“I’m sorry. I…I promised thi-this would-n’t ha-ha-happen,” he whispered. He closed his eyes and Keiji stroked his cheek with his thumb. “I was with Tobio. And…the- the cops showed up.” He swallowed. “They were asking Tobio questions. And I know he told them something. But I can’t…I can’t be mad at him. I know he was scared. So scared. He was losing sleep over this whole thing.”

“Then what happened?” Kenma prompted. He moved closer to Shouoyou.

“I didn’t want them to bother him. I tried…I tried so hard. I t-tried to get him to just…just come here. But th-they wouldn’t let me…wouldn’t let us go. And I got…I got scared. I pulled out the gun, to scare them off. But they had one. And when I shot…to…to buy us time. Officer…Officer Sugawara shot at m-me.”

“What the hell is going on?” Tetsurou demanded. “You got shot at? And shot a cop?!”

“I’m sure he had a good reason!” Koutarou leapt in to defend. Keiji frowned.

“Stop talking,” he told both of the other men. Then he focused his attention back on Shouyou. “What happened next? This isn’t your blood. There’s no way you’d make it here after losing this much.” Shouyou shook his head.

“Tobio shoved me out of the way. And…and…they shot him instead,” he finished in a whisper. He looked up at Keiji through wet lashes. “Tobio’s dead.” Keiji felt something cold and heavy settle in his stomach. He swallowed. Then he pulled Shouyou up against his chest and held him.

“Shh. Shh,” he crooned as Shouyou sobbed. Kenma came up behind him and leaned on him from behind, humming soothing phrases in Shouyou’s ear.

“Guys. What’s going on?” Testurou asked again. None of them answered. “Kenma?” Kenma looked up at his boyfriend.

“Tetsurou,” he replied.

Tetsurou frowned. “What. Is. Going. On.” Keiji lifted his gaze to Koutarou. He was chewing his lip, looking very conflicted. Keiji sighed and stroked Shouyou’s hair as he withdrew. There was blood on his shirt. But this wasn’t the most he’d ever had on him.

“Shouyou, you know I never wanted them to know.” He made sure his voice was firm, made sure Shouyou could hear his disappointment. Shouyou’s lip trembled.

“I know,” he whispered. Kenma nodded.

“I wanted them to be safe from this.”

“Y-yeah,” Shouyou mumbled. Keiji stroked his cheek again.

“What are you talking about Keiji?” Koutarou looked scared now. And Keiji figured that was fair. His own heart was fluttering like a hummingbird in his chest. His hands were only steady because he was holding Shouyou’s cheeks. Tetsurou looked more annoyed than anything.

“Can one of you _PLEASE_ tell me what is going on?” he demanded once more.

“Long story,” Kenma mumbled. Tetsurou crossed his arms and walked around the island to be closer to them.

“I think this warrants an explanation enough that you can take the time to tell me,” he snapped. Koutarou bit his lip, but nodded his agreement.

Keiji sighed again. He opened his mouth to answer, but there was the sound of a car pulling up, then a screech of brakes. Shouyou tensed and Keiji winced. “Shouyou. You were followed.” Shouyou nodded and the tears slipped just as steadily down his cheeks. Kenma looked up at Keiji with large eyes.

“What do we do?” he asked. Keiji pressed his lips together in a thin line. He was always the one the other two came to with their troubles. That didn’t mean he was any less scared than they were, but he knew they needed him now.

“If one of us goes down,” he whispered. Shouyou froze. Kenma tensed.

“N-no,” Kenma whispered with a glance at Tetsurou. Keiji followed his gaze and then looked past Tetsurou to Koutarou.

Keiji swallowed and finished his sentence. “Then we all go down.”

“I’m sorry!” Shouyou cried out. Kenma slipped his arms around their friend, not caring about the blood now. Keiji pulled them both in close.

“What does that mean?” Tetsurou asked. “Kenma? Keiji? What are you guys talking about?!” Keiji shook his head. He pulled away from Shouyou and Kenma. They both looked up at him, like little lost puppies. It was the opposite from when he first found out. Now they were the ones looking up, scared. He didn’t like it any better. He ran a hand through Shouyou’s hair and gave Kenma a strained smile.

“It’s ok. I’ll take care of it. I’ll make sure we’re together,” he soothed them. The two shorter boys nodded. Keiji stepped away from them and walked to the back porch. At that moment, a knock sounded on the door. Koutarou jumped and turned, but Keiji shouted at him, “Don’t answer that!” Koutarou froze.

“What the _hell_ is going on?!” Tetsurou shouted.

“Keiji! What are you doing?” Koutarou called. His voice never sounded this unsure…this scared. Keiji hated that. He never wanted to hear Koutarou scared.

The knock sounded at the door again, followed by a voice. “Police! Shouyou Hinata, you are wanted for arrest for the murders of Kei Tsukishima, Tooru Oikawa, and Officer Daichi Sawamura!”

“What the fuck?!” That was Tetsurou. Keiji bit his bottom lip and tried to hurry. His hands slipped on the gun and bullets, trembling with nerves, so he forced himself to take a deep breath and focus. He loaded his gun and re-entered the kitchen. Kenma was still holding Shouyou. Tetsurou looked confused, and Koutarou…his eyes were wide and his face was pale.

“Shouyou?” Koutarou whispered. “Shouyou, they’re joking, right? They can’t be serious…” he looked at Keiji. “Right…?” Then his eyes landed on the gun Keiji was holding, fully loaded. “Keiji? What’s that for?” Now all eyes were on Keiji and his gun.

“Open the door, or we will enter by force!” the call came from the other side of the door. Shouyou flinched.

“No. No! Nonononononono! NO!” Shouyou shouted. He was sobbing again. Keiji felt tears heat up the back of his eyes. But he forced himself to shove them down.

“It’s ok, Shouyou. I won’t let them take any of us,” he stated, his voice a little shaky.

“Keiji!” Koutarou cried as Keiji strode over to his two shorter friends. He gently cupped Shouyou’s cheek with one hand. He brushed his tears away with his thumb.

“It’s gonna be ok, Shouyou. Kenma.” He raised the gun and placed it against Shouyou’s lips. Shouyou looked up at him.

“Don’t let them get us,” he whispered. Keiji nodded. Shouyou opened his mouth and Keiji slid the gun in.

“Keiji! Stop!”

“What the fuck, Kenma! Do something!”

Both Tetsurou and Koutarou started forward as they spoke. Kenma said nothing, just held Shouyou as Keiji pulled the trigger. Blood and brain and skull splattered everywhere. Everything went silent. Then, outside, a voice shouted.

“I heard gunshots!”

“Keiji…” Koutarou stared, his face turning a pale green, at where Shouyou’s head used to be. Kenma held the body close to his own. Keiji held the gun in his shaking hands. He wiped the muzzle on his shirt quickly.

“What the fuck did you just do,” Tetsurou couldn’t even phrase it as a question. His voice was hoarse and strained. Keiji didn’t answer. Kenma stood, mouth open. He inserted the gun and pulled the trigger again. This time, there was a thunk following the gunshot, as both Kenma and Shouyou hit the floor. “STOP! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!” the scream tore out of Tetsurou’s throat at the same time something crashed into the front door. He lunged at Keiji, who turned to him and pulled the trigger again, not taking the time now to wipe the muzzle clean. The bullet hit him in the chest. Testurou tumbled forward, eyes wide, unable to form words.

There was another loud crash as the door gave way. Keiji’s eyes shot to Koutarou.

“K-Keiji?” His voice was soft, scared, his face full of terror. Tear shone in his eyes. Keiji’s arms trembled as he held his gun up.

“I’m sorry,” Keiji whispered. He pulled the trigger again. The shot rang out and Koutarou gasped, eyes wide. He fell to the ground as the police rushed in. The silver-haired officer held his gun trained on Keiji. Keiji just stared at him. Tears flooded his vision.

“Put the gun down,” the officer ordered. Keiji’s hands shook but he didn’t lower the gun. Instead, he raised it. He opened his mouth and shoved the barrel in, the taste of Kenma’s blood metallic on his tongue. “No! No! Stop! Put the gun down!” Keiji trembled. His heart pounded wildly in his chest. “Put the gun down!” He pulled the trigger.

And the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments, I really absolutely love that! and also thanks to everyone who read this fic! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I have one more little piece to add to the series, but it's not a continuation...it's more like what happened at the school, but from Satori's point of view rather than one of the trio...and it might be a little while before I have that one all polished and ready to go because I'm taking a break from this series to focus more on the future story for the merperson AU I've been working on. :)
> 
> Also, I know nothing of police except what I've seen of them on the television. So I'm sorry for any inaccuracies! I hope it's still enjoyable :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> If you feel like it, you can check out my tumblr: @m34gs
> 
> Stay safe and stay healthy!


End file.
